Means to an End
by Willow-Bee the Cat
Summary: Harry’s hero complex might just get him killed, if Pansy doesn’t murder him first. Harry learns that the Light Side isn't always the right side and that the means are at times far more important than the end. HarryPansy. A Harry Potter DC Comics xover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or make a profit from any characters mentioned in this story. They were created/belong to DC Comics and J.K. Rowling, I think.

Spoilers: For Harry Potter, up through Book 5, information in Books 6 and 7 are mostly ignored, although bits and pieces might be mentioned. For DC Comics, this is set after Guy Gardner: Warrior ended, but before the death of Donna Troy. Sorry, I can't really be more specific than that.

Rating: M. There will be mentions of things not appropriate for children in this story and this rating should be taken seriously.

Pairings: Harry/Pansy. I'm thinking Lavender/Tim Drake (Robin), or Lavender/Bart Allen (Impulse) or maybe Lavender/Connor Hawke (Green Arrow II), but I'm open to suggestions on pairings for Lavender and others.

Summary: Harry's hero complex might just get him killed, if Pansy doesn't murder him first. HarryPansy. A Harry Potter DC Comics x-over.

Author's Notes: I know that I haven't posted anything in a while, but inspiration and evil muses and all that. Not to mention that my mother is in the hospital (pneumonia). Anyway, I should be updating other things, but they didn't interest me. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update or even if I'll be able to finish, but I do hope that I can finish this story. I rather like it so far.

* * *

Chapter 1

The scene was quickly becoming a staple of trips on the Hogwarts Express. She stood several feet away, only her head in the hallway. The rest of her body was safely in the compartment.

This would not end well. Or perhaps it would be better to say that the scene would not end well for her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. Draco and his goons, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe had once more gone to challenge the Gryffindor Golden-Boy, the boy-who-wouldn't-just-lay-down-and-die, Harry Potter.

She sighed, then put a look of concern upon her face when a number of people cursed Draco, Greg, and Vince. Huh, she hadn't known that a bat boogey hex combined with a tongue removing jinx could do that.

Noticing that some Gryffindors were walking down the hall, she backed into the compartment. The last thing she wanted was to deal with overzealous lions. They tended to act first and think never. Draco had brought his fate upon himself. She would let him deal with the consequences. And anyway, somebody would help them… eventually.

She managed to lock the door with and without magic seconds before a Hufflepuff tried to open it. He gave her and angry look and slammed his hand against the glass before stalking off.

It looked like it was time to leave. She grabbed her trunk and her cat's basket before heading to the door. While the Hufflepuff complained to several other boys, she made good her escape, settling in a compartment several cars down. She ignored the first year Slytherins she shared her new compartment with, contemplating her choices over the years.

It had seemed so simple, at first. As a Slytherin, she'd quickly come to the realization that it would be nigh on impossible to befriend anybody in another house. As for the other Slytherins… if they had any idea of her true parentage, she knew quite well what would occur.

So she'd befriended other girls in her year, carefully sure that she didn't reveal anything about her mother's family. Her father came from a long line of purebloods, after all, why would they think her mother was anything but a pureblood. And a year and a half earlier, she'd agreed to go out with Draco.

Not that she could stand the spoiled little shit. But survival came before anything else and if Draco Malfoy wanted something, then he damn well better receive it. It was for the good of all those involved. She shuddered to think what would happen, should Lucius Malfoy ever learn who her mother was-or for that matter, who she was. The eldest of her younger siblings was only seven and her mother was expecting again.

So she did what she could to keep Draco happy. Luckily, he seemed pleased with kissing and heavy petting. No true pureblood girl of any standing would allow more than that. Draco hadn't thought anything of it when she'd refused to have sex with him, claiming that she was "saving herself" for marriage.

If nothing else, Slytherin had taught her much about being a good actress. There were times when she wanted nothing more than to kill her so-called friends and boyfriend, not that they ever knew her true feelings. There were times when it was all she could do to stop herself from breaking down, from trying to scrub Draco's touch from her flesh. As far as Draco knew, she was his adoring, if slightly clingy, girlfriend.

There was no end in sight. She'd marry Draco-the Malfoys were already talking to her parents about a betrothal.

There was no choice in the matter. Not really. She would do what she had to do to protect her family, no matter how disturbing she found it.

When the train pulled into the station, Pansy quickly got off. If she was quick enough, she might actually manage to avoid her fellow Slytherins.

The sight that greeted her was more than a bit worrying. Lucius Malfoy stood near the entrance to the Muggle part of King's Cross, his hand on the shoulder of Liam, her seven year old brother. Mr. Malfoy didn't seem to have noticed her.

She quickly gave Liam a once over. Shit. He looked like he'd been crying and seemed to be trying to shrink away from Mr. Malfoy.

Something was wrong, very wrong. Her parents hated that she was dating Draco, but understood why she did so. They would never allow Mr. Malfoy to get near any of her siblings.

She needed to have at least one hand free. Not to mention it was probably a liability at this point, something that could be used against her. She couldn't get rid of her trunk-that would be too suspicious.

Her wand was slipped under the waistband of her skirt near her spine. She quickly hid the top of it with her shirt. She put a twig she'd kept for just such an occasion in her wand holster. It had been carefully carved, sanded, and polished until it looked like her actual wand. One never knew when a decoy might be needed.

Putting an annoyed look on her face, she pushed her cat basket into the chest of a passing student. Damn. Potter. There was nothing for it; she'd have to continue with her plan.

"What the hell, Parkinson?" snapped Potter.

Pansy sneered at him, picking up her trunk, "Carry your own damn familiar!"

Knowing that she had just caught Mr. Malfoy's attention, Pansy confidently walked over to him. She contemplated her next move carefully as she did so.

Mr. Malfoy had Liam, but did he have Clover and Logan as well? Not to mention, what could possibly have happened to her parents?

Did she get Liam out of there and risk Clover, Logan, and maybe the child her mother carried as well? Mr. Malfoy could very well harm them if she did so. Or did she allow herself to be captured? She could try to work from the inside to get herself and her siblings out.

No. There was no real option. Should she allow Mr. Malfoy to take herself and Liam, she left Liam in harm's way. At the very least, Pansy swore to herself that she'd get Liam out of this situation alive.

The next thing she knew, something was touching her back. It felt like a wand. It seemed she no longer had any options.

"Keep walking, Parkinson," Mr. Davis said in a low voice.

* * *

Harry frowned at the object in his hands. Why the hell had Parkinson given him her cat? It made no sense; Parkinson was ridiculously protective of the thing (she'd once cursed the Weasley twins for trying to experiment on the cat-although what she'd done was better left unsaid. The two of them still couldn't look at any type of frog without making Ron's arachnophobia seem like a mild fear).

He moved to catch up to Parkinson. Once he was several feet away, he paused. A rather large man had his rather well hidden wand to Parkinson's back-if not for the angle he was at; Harry doubted he would have seen the wand. They were walking toward Mr. Malfoy, who was clutching a teary child. The child looked rather like Parkinson, now that he thought about it.

* * *

Oh god. She felt like she was going to be sick. This couldn't be happening.

Pansy didn't bother to move from her place on the floor, it would only anger Mr. Malfoy. The last thing she needed was to anger Mr. Malfoy while his attention was on her. At least not while Clover still breathed.

"How dare you attempt to steal the Malfoy fortune, mudblood," Mr. Malfoy said in low, dangerous voice. "You sullied the Malfoy name."

The consequences of "sullying the Malfoy name" lay on the floor, several feet away. While her real wand had not been found, Pansy's hands were chained in front of her body, making it impossible to reach. At least his death had been quick.

Clover huddled next to Pansy, shaking like a leaf. The cell she had been brought to after being "disarmed" was in the Malfoy's dungeon. That psychotic bitch, Bellatrix LeStrange had been practicing the Cruciatus curse on Clover and Logan when they'd arrived. Part of her couldn't help but wonder if LeStrange was so unimaginative that she couldn't think of anything else to use.

Moments after her arrival, Mr. Malfoy had given Liam to the LeStranges to play with. They'd taken him from the cell while Pansy had tried to object. Mr. Malfoy had backhanded her so hard that she'd fallen to the ground. Her ears were still ringing from when her head had hit the ground.

He'd then set his wand on Logan. The four year old hadn't stood a chance. If nothing else, he'd had a quick death. From what Pansy remembered, the Killing Curse didn't hurt when it killed.

On the way to Malfoy Manor she'd been told, in excruciating detail, exactly what her parents had done to incur the wrath of Death Eaters everywhere. Not only had Lawrence Parkinson refused to answer the Dark Lord's call, but Mr. Malfoy had discovered, during his torture of her mother, Columbine Parkinson, that Pansy's blood was far from pure.

Columbine Parkinson nee Brown was the daughter of a pureblood and a muggleborn from Baltimore, Maryland. If it wasn't bad enough that they'd discovered that Columbine was a halfblood from the Colonies (an unforgivable sin among wizarding aristocracy-the Colonies were where they'd sent their criminals too dangerous for Azkaban, before the American Revolution), they'd also found out that Lawrence Parkinson had only fathered Liam and Logan. Apparently Mr. Malfoy found it greatly insulting that his son had been courting the bastard halfblood daughter of a Muggle.

The deal Columbine and Lawrence had worked out was before their marriage was absolutely scandalous by wizarding standards. Lawrence had never particularly cared for the opposite gender-at least not in any way that would help facilitate the conception of heirs. Lawrence had proposed to Columbine on the condition that she give him two sons-an heir and a spare. In return, he would claim any other children she gave birth to as his own, complete with in heritance if male and dowry if female.

So Pansy had been born, four months after their wedding. And if she was a little early, at least her "father" had done the right thing.

* * *

Harry watched as his uncle was threatened, his mind going over his encounter with Parkinson. She was in trouble, that much was obvious. Did her father not kiss the hem of Voldemort's robe properly?

He scolded himself. Even if Parkinson was an evil little bitch, that boy didn't deserve whatever was being planned. Neither did Parkinson, no matter how difficult she'd made the life of hi friends this year.

"Professor Moody," said Harry, after Moody took his hat off. "I need to speak to you."

"I'm not your professor, boy. Call me Moody or Mad-Eye," snarled Moody.

"Right, Mad-Eye, could I speak to you about something?" Of all the people there, Mad-Eye Moody was likely the only person who could be of any help. And if he was useless, then he'd talk to Tonks or Professor Lupin.

"This way," said Moody, a measuring look on his face.

Once they were several feet away, Harry said, "How did Mr. Malfoy get out of prison?"

"Fudge let him out last night. Was that all?" Moody sounded rather put out.

"Uh, no. Malfoy and this other man led Parkinson-uh, Pansy Parkinson out of here at wand point," explained Harry. "There was a kid with them too."

"I wouldn't worry about it Potter," said Moody. "It sounds like Death Eater politics."

"You aren't going to do anything?" demanded Harry.

"If they want to kill each other, I see no reason to interfere. Saves us the trouble."

"But the kid couldn't have been more than eight!"

"Drop it, Potter."

"Fine. If that's what you think I should do, I'll drop it," said Harry, his voice emotionless.

He followed Moody back to the others. If they wouldn't help, he'd do something himself. Part of him couldn't help but wonder how they could allow Mr. Malfoy to kidnap somebody without any objections. They were supposed to be the good guys. It didn't matter if it was "Death Eater politics," a child-and for that matter, a girl, needed help. If the Order of the Phoenix was going to leave two people-no matter how distasteful he found one of those people-to be tortured and killed, then he didn't want anything to do with them.

"Harry! Wait up!" shouted a far too familiar voice.

He turned around just in time to see Lavender Brown run over. "Lavender?"

She hugged him tightly, her mouth next to his ear. "Are you doing anything about Mr. Malfoy taking Pansy and Liam?"

"Who's Liam? How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Hermione always says you have a saving people thing. And Liam's Pansy's younger brother. Are you going to save them?" It was then that Harry noticed how upset Lavender sounded.

"Yeah, I'm going to try," said Harry. "Professor Moddy dismissed it as Death Eater Politics." He paused. "Why do you care?"

"Pansy's my cousin," explained Lavender, careful to keep her voice low. "Aunt Columbine was found in their house this morning. There was-there was the Dark Mark. The letter Mum sent reached me a couple minutes ago. I couldn't find Pansy before she was taken." She sniffled. "If you're going to rescue them, I want in."

"Lavender-" Harry started to say.

"Don't you dare try to exclude me. They're my cousins. Mum can't do anything-she's a Muggle, but I can," snapped Lavender. "Liam's only seven and Logan turned four last month. Clover isn't even three yet. If you're going to rescue them, you'll need help."

"But your father-"

"Dad died during the first war," said Lavender. "And my grandparents are dead. If you're going to get three children and Pansy out of wherever they're keeping them, you'll need help."

"Alright," said Harry, finally relenting. "I need to be dropped off at home before I can do anything-they'll be suspicious if I'm not. Pansy gave me her cat, do you want to take it with you?"

"Yeah, I'll take Snowball," said Lavender. They're arms were still around each other, helping to make people think they were talking about something else. "Do you live near London?"

"Surrey. Why?"

"Should I meet at your house or you at my apartment?" asked Lavender.

"At your apartment. Where do you live?" asked Harry, already considering ways of eluding his guard.

"London. Let me write down the address for you-and how to get there from King's Cross." Lavender pulled away from Harry.

"Driving directions," Harry said in a low voice.

She dug a scrap of parchment out of her bag and wrote something on it with a pen. Once that was done, she handed it to him.

Speaking loud enough for Uncle Vernon and the Order members to hear, she said, "Thanks for carrying my cat for me. Don't forget to call."

"Of course I won't," said Harry, catching on to what Lavender was implying. "What film did you want to see again?"

"Oh, there's this wonderful foreign film that should be coming out soon," Lavender walked over to his trunk with him. "It should have subtitles."

"But-Oh, never mind. If that's what you want to see."

Lavender picked up the cat basket and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Harry looked up to see Professor Lupin, Tonks, and Moody looking at him.

"What? Am I not allowed to date during the summer either?" He paused. "Hey, Tonks, would you be willing to trade some Muggle money for a couple galleons?"

Luckily Uncle Vernon didn't hear what he'd said-he was too busy trying to avoid Moody.

"Need money for your date, eh?" said Tonks. "I'll give you twenty pounds for three galleons-just make sure to tell your guard when the date is."

"Deal," said Harry, handing over the money.

* * *

The only chance he'd have of rescuing Pansy and her younger brothers and sister would be to do magic. Which meant that he'd be risking expulsion. At least his cause was worth it. He may not like Pansy, but he'd read enough on Death Eaters to know he wouldn't wish his worst enemy (ok, he'd probably wish Bellatrix) to their care.

Harry turned to Hedwig. He opened her cage.

"Girl, I need you to fly around for a while," said Harry. "Make the Order think you're delivering letters for me. Come find me in two days. If I'm imprisoned, get help."

Hedwig bit his ear affectionately, hooted, and flew out the open window.

Harry opened his trunk. He'd only need to take it to his first stop, but it would be best to get rid of anything useless. Once he'd cleaned out old homework assignments and rotted potion ingredients, Harry began taking out useful objects.

The repaired penknife went into his pocket along with the invisibility cloak and Marauders Map. His wand was secured to his leg under his pants by the wand holster Sirius had given him the summer before.

This rescue would involve a great deal of magic. There was no way he'd manage it without risking expulsion. Considering his record and Fudge's opinion of him, Harry made sure to take anything that might be useful. He had a feeling he might be going into hiding, should he survive.

Pulling his trunk behind him, went into the kitchen. Luckily the Dursleys were in the living room, watching the TV. He doubted they would notice he was missing until the next day, at the earliest. Harry took several pieces of fruit, a loaf of bread, some peanut butter, grape jelly, several pieces of dried meat, and some of their silverware. Hopefully they wouldn't be needed, but Harry wasn't betting on it.

Once he'd slipped the food into his trunk, he pulled his invisibility cloak on, careful to cover the trunk as well. There were ways to leave number Four Privet Drive that his guards had no idea existed.

* * *

She stopped short, almost unable to believe what was in front of her eyes. Since she lived so close to King's Cross, Lavender had decided to take the subway home. Her mother had had a hard day and she hadn't wanted to make it more difficult by insisting her mother pick her up.

It had been the wrong choice to make. The dark mark floated in front of the door to the apartment. Obviously the Death Eaters had discovered that her father had been Columbine Parkinson's older brother.

She drew her wand before pushing the door open. Lavender couldn't help but look away.

* * *

Harry checked the number on the storage shed before using several bobby pins to open the lock. Once more he was grateful that the twins had taught him to pick locks. The storage shed belonged to Sirius and contained his possessions from before his imprisonment in Azkaban.

He turned on the light and then began to look around. He changed into a pair of Sirius's old jeans, a wifebeater, a dark shirt and an old leather jacket. A quick search provided Harry with a pair of slightly worn motorcycle boots. Luckily he and Sirius were only a half size apart in footwear.

Locating a set of saddlebags, Harry began to pack. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to return, so he packed anything he thought might be useful. Numerous books, magical objects, and pieces of clothing went into one of the saddlebags along with the contents of his trunk. Luckily Sirius had charmed them to have an unlimited amount of space within while weighing no more than ten pounds. He left the other two saddlebags empty, just in case.

After that he secured the saddlebags to the motorcycle. Harry was once more grateful that Hagrid had returned the bike after dropping him off at the Dursleys. Sirius had been quite excited about giving the bike to Harry when he turned sixteen and had insisted on teaching Harry everything about it, even though it was in storage miles away.

Harry pushed a button, smiling grimly when a sidecar appeared. He hit the button again, letting the sidecar go back to wherever it came from.

He walked the bike out of the storage shed, locking it behind him. Hopefully nobody but Professor Lupin knew about its existence.

* * *

Harry ensured that the kickstand supported the bike before turning the security system on. It had a notice-me-not charm for muggles along with a separate notice-me-not for wizards and several other bits of magic.

He put the helmet on the seat and walked down the street to Lavender's apartment building. Seeing a figure sitting on the stoop, Harry reached for his wand.

"If you are Lavender, what did Trelawny's prediction in out third year about what you feared happening mean?" demanded Harry, wondering if she was a polyjuiced Death Eater.

"That my bunny, Binky, would die," said Lavender, her face tearstained. "Why did you want to know?"

"There are potions that can make somebody look like somebody else," explained Harry, satisfied that she was really Lavender.

"Oh, right. You mentioned those in D.A.," muttered Lavender. "What does my patronus look like?'

"It was a hare." Harry paused. "Are you sure about this? If you get caught using magic…"

"My cousins are more important than my education!" snapped Lavender. She brushed away another tear.

'What's wrong?"

"I-I found the Dark Mark when I got home," Lavender said quietly. "Pansy, Liam, Logan, and Clover are the only family I have left. Aunt Columbine was found by the police hours ago and I doubt Uncle Lawrence is still alive…"

"Have you called the Aurors?"

"I'll call the police when we leave," said Lavender.

"Right. Do you want to bring anything with you?" asked Harry. "You should put on a jacket, it gets cold on the bike."

"The bike?" asked Lavender.

"My flying motorcycle. I inherited it from my godfather."

"I-oh. I'll go-I'll go get my jacket and call the cops. I should be down in a minute. Do you have a plan?"

"We're heading up to Hogwarts first."

"Why are we going back to Hogwarts?" demanded Lavender.

"Dobby works there. He's a House-Elf that used to work for the Malfoys, until I freed him. I'm hoping that he can get us into wherever they're keeping your cousins without drawing any attention to ourselves."

Lavender's eyes widened. "I'll be back in a moment."

She ran into the building, disappearing up a flight of stairs. She returned nearly five minutes later, carrying a thin scarf and her jacket.

"I'm ready," said Lavender as she wrapped the scarf around her head. She then put the coat on. 'The cops should be here in a couple minutes."

"This way," said Harry, leading her to the bike.

"Oh my," said Lavender when Harry undid the security charms. "I-I've never been on a motorcycle before."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be the one driving. You just need to hang on."

She climbed clumsily onto the bike behind Harry. "Where do I put my feet?"

"There," said Harry, motioning with his hand. "And make sure to hold on to me. This bike can move at four hundred kilometers an hour."

Harry didn't bother to mention that while the bike could move four hundred kilometers per hour on the ground, it could move up to twice as fast when in the air. There was no reason to frighten her.

They reached Hogsmeade nearly an hour later. Lavender had clutched him convulsively the entire time. Understandable, considering what Harry remembered about her fear of flying.

The bike landed in the Forbidden forest and continued on to a set of caves. Harry halted once they were within the cave system, pulling out the Marauders map. He put on the security system and helped Lavender off the bike.

"Come on, this leads to one of the secret passages," explained Harry. He tapped the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Lumos."

"What is that?" asked Lavender.

"A map of Hogwarts. Once we get into the castle itself, well have to use my invisibility cloak."

* * *

Harry tickled the pear, then opened the doorway into the kitchens. Once inside, he swept the cloak off himself and Lavender. Even with the students gone for the summer, there were still a hundred House-Elves in the kitchens.

"I'm looking for Dobby," announced Harry, before the House-Elves could start to press food on him.

"Harry Potter, sir," squeaked a familiar voice. "Sir wants to speak to Dobby?"

"Yeah, I do," said Harry. "Oh, and this is Lavender Brown. Lavender, this is Dobby, a free House-Elf that works for Professor Dumbledore."

"Uh, nice to meet you," Lavender managed to say.

"Can we talk to you privately?" asked Harry.

"Come over by fire, Harry Potter, sir, Miss Lav-Lav."

The only House-Elf by the fire was Winky, who looked rather morose, if sober. It was the first time Harry had seen her sober since the Quidditch World Cup.

"If Winky feels up to it, we could use her help as well," added Harry.

Winky didn't seem to notice that anything had been said.

"We need to know where Mr. Malfoy would take any prisoners," explained Harry. "And if possible, we'd appreciate it if you'd take us there."

"He took my cousins earlier today," explained Lavender. "Death Eaters have already killed Mum and Aunt Columbine today. I don't-I don't want them to die as well."

"They being children, Miss Lav-Lav?" Winky asked quietly.

"Pansy's my age, but Liam, Logan, and Clover are under eight."

"Death Eaters be hurting babies?" demanded Winky.

"We think so," said Harry. "Lavender and I want to rescue them, but we don't know where they are."

"Winky be protecting babies," announced Winky.

"Uh-" Lavender stuttered.

"House-Elves have very powerful magic," Harry whispered to her. "I wouldn't turn down their help."

"Thank you, Winky," said Lavender.

"Dobby?" asked Harry.

"Dobby be helping Harry Potter, sir, and Miss Lav-Lav." He paused. "They be put in Malfoy dungeon."

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in the back of the room, listening as his partner gave her report. He trusted the Order of the Phoenix about as far as he could throw Dumbledore without magic. When Tonks had joined them, he'd come along to see if the Order was actually useful.

These days he remained a member to keep an eye on the various emembers and make sure that they didn't do too much damage. Somebody had to make sure that Dumbledore occasionally remembered that the law existed for good reason.

Their treatment of Harry Potter alone would have been enough to convince Kingsley that these people were far too dangerous for their own good. The boy lived in what could only be described as abusive conditions-and Dumbledore used the Order to ensure that Potter stayed where he was supposed to be.

Dumbledore treated Potter as his own, personal weapon. Through careful, discreet questioning, Kingsley had learned that Potter's Muggle family regularly starved him and that the only reason why he hadn't been removed by the Muggles was because of excessive memory charm use on social workers.

And the boy's time at Hogwarts… It seemed as if Dumbledore was either testing or training Potter to be his personal weapon. The man had practically sent the boy after Quirrel in Potter's first year. No child should have gone through what Potter had in his second year. Not to mention that Dumbledore certainly knew how to recognize a person possessed. There had been no reason for that diary situation to go that far. Children could have been killed, instead of petrified.

As for Potter's third… Kingslye still couldn't believe that Dumbledore had sent Potter and Granger to illegally break Black out of his holding cell, even if Fudge was going to have the man kissed. There were other ways it could have been done.

Potter's fourth and fifth years had been even worse. The Goblet of Fire had not constituted a magically binding contract. Yes, the boy's name had come out of the Goblet, but Hogwarts already had a champion. Potter never should have competed-especially since he was under the legal age of consent. It was practically criminal to ask a fourteen year old to go through a competition meant for NEWTs students.

Kingsley still didn't agree with the way Potter had been treated over the past year. Unfortunately, Black was the only one to have agreed with him. If there really was a prophecy about the boy-Dumbledore had played the first part of the prophecy to all the members-then Potter should have been properly trained-not allowed to blunder through those situations like he had.

At the very least they should have used a proper Occlumency teacher. He himself, along with Emmeline Vance was actually licensed to teach Occlumency. Hell, they could have at least told the boy that the dreams Voldemort was sending him were false visions.

He still had a hard time believing that Potter and his little friends had managed not only to break into the Department of Mysteries, but also stay alive while fighting those particular Death Eaters. Any other group of fourth and fifth years would have died. But Potter had managed to keep everybody alive and relatively uninjured until help arrived. If McGonagal was correct and Potter really did want to become an Auror… given the right set of training, Potter could become a better Auror than even Mad-Eye Moody or Crouch (before rumors of his corruption).

"Apparently the Parkinsons annoyed the Dark Lord," continued Tonks. "Harry saw Lucius Malfoy and Daniel Davis lead the eldest daughter and one of the sons out of King's Cross at wandpoint."

"Why didn't you report that?" demanded Kingsley, interrupting Tonks. "The Parkinsons have several small children."

"They brought it on themselves," sniffed Molly Weasley. "I don't see why we should help a dark family like that."

Several people chimed in to agree with Molly. Kingsley felt a wave of disgust. How could they be so callous? Children should never pay for their parents' crimes.

"Now, now," said Dumbledore. "I know how much you care about children, Kingsley, but we don't have the resources to save everyone."

"Understood," said Kingsley.

It was all he could do not to spit at Dumbledore's feet. The Order of the Phoenix certainly had the resources needed. Six or seven determined wizards could rescue the Parkinsons-hell, given half a chance, Potter and those friends he took with him to the Department of Mysteries could pull off the rescue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pansy didn't bother to struggle. She could well imagine what would be done to Clover if she did. Draco had been particularly angry when he'd been told that his girlfriend was a mudblood.

With her manacles now secured against the wall, over her head, Pansy had little she could do to defend herself. Oh, she could kick, spit, and bite, but so long as she was chained to the wall, it would do little good.

Clover was curled up in a corner, arms around her legs. With Pansy there to play with, the various Death Eaters had ignored Clover's presence. Pansy still wasn't sure what had happened to Liam. After the LeStranges had taken him, they hadn't bothered to come back and nobody else had said anything about her brother.

The door to the cell banged open, Mr. Malfoy in the doorway.

"I'm busy, Father," whined Draco. "You said I could have the mudblood first."

"Play with your toy later, somebody's attacking the Manor!" snapped Mr. Malfoy.

Draco sighed, then withdrew from Pansy, buttoning his trousers. "I'll finish this later, bitch."

She let out a sigh of relief as her skirt fluttered back into place, reaching her ankles. Somehow that idiot hadn't noticed her hidden wand. The only question was how to get it somewhere useful, like into her hands.

"Clover, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"Right, here's the plan," said Harry. He stood with Lavender, Winky, and Dobby, just outside of the wards. "I'll try to draw anybody in the house out and distract them while you three go in and get Pansy, Clover, Logan, and Liam out. Get to Pansy first-she might be able to help, then find the children. Once you have them, Winky will take you to my bike. Dobby will come and get me. After that we'll head to a Muggle hospital. Any questions?"

"Why a Muggle hospital?" asked Lavender.

"There are two Death Eaters that claimed to be under the Imperious after the last war and now work at St. Mungo's. We go there, we might as well not bother doing this rescue. And I'm hoping that the Death Eaters won't know how to function in the Muggle World well enough to track us at a normal hospital." Harry paused. "We'll work on a cover story later, when everybody's safe."

When nobody else asked any questions, Harry started handing things to Lavender. "You should take the invisibility cloak. This penknife will pick any lock, no matter how many magical protections there are. If I'm not back ten minutes after you get to my bike, push the blue button. It'll release the sidecar. The green button starts the flight feature and the keys are in the ignition. Once you're someplace safe, the purple button turns on it's security system. Get them to a hospital. I'll find you, don't come looking for me."

"Harry-"

"After this, you'll probably have to go to ground as a Muggle. At the very least, Pansy can't go back to Hogwarts-it'd be suicidal, what with her being a Slytherin and all. You should start thinking about Muggle relatives."

"I know." Lavender put on the cloak, leaving her head uncovered. "Let's do this."

"Good luck," said Harry, as he disillusioned himself.

* * *

Pansy let out a curse as two House-Elves appeared in the cell. She'd been trying to coax Clover into getting her wand, but that no longer seemed to be an option.

Her eyes widened as a silvery cloak twirled through the air, landing on the arm of somebody who looked like her cousin, Lavender Brown. She and Lavender had not been friends in a long time, but that was not to say that they hated each other. It was just that they could never publicly associate with each other in the Wizarding World and had drifted apart over the previous five years.

"Lavender? Is that an invisibility cloak?"

"Yup. Hold still while I get those chains off you. Where are Logan and Liam?"

Lavender used what looked like a Swiss army knife to unlock the manacles. Once her hands were free, Pansy pulled her wand out from its hiding place.

"Logan's dead-Malfoy used the Killing curse on him a couple hours ago," explained Pansy. She bit her lip. "Liam was given to the LeStranges to play with."

The horrified look on Lavender's face said it all. After a moment, she straightened out and said, "Dobby, Winky, change in plans. Dobby, could you take me to go find Liam? Winky, could you take Pansy and Clover to the meeting place? If we're not back within half an hour, take them to the nearest Muggle hospital."

"But-"

Lavender gave her cousin a sharp look. "Pansy, you can barely stand."

* * *

Harry ducked behind a rock formation. "Difindo!"

He'd been ducking and dodging through the rather rocky ground in the back of Malfoy Manor for well over half an hour. Considering that there had to be at least ten wizards trying to kill him, he found it to be an amazing accomplishment.

Hopefully Lavender and the others would finish their part soon. Harry wasn't sure how much longer he could continue the distraction.

"We be done, Harry Potter, sir."

Before Harry had a chance to react, Dobby had grabbed his arm. Next thing he knew, they were in the cave he'd parked his bike. Harry took in the scene in front of him, wondering exactly what had happened.

Lavender was throwing up in a corner while Pansy clutched a small child (a girl he thought), to her chest. There was no sign of any other children.

Harry tapped his head with his wand, making himself visible. He walked over to Lavender and pulled back her long hair so that she wouldn't throw up on it. He rubbed her back gently, waiting for her stomach to calm down.

"We should head out as soon as possible," announced Harry, noticing the way Pansy flinched, then glared at him. "Do you have any particular hospital you want to go to?"

Lavender shuddered. "London. We should go to one in London, it'll be less suspicious. Pansy, we need a cover story. One that we can tell the Muggle police."

After a long moment Pansy said, "Father was involved in a criminal organization-we don't know which. They didn't want us girls involved. Father refused to do something for his boss. His boss killed Mum, Father, Aunt Clara and we don't know where Liam and Logan are. They tried to kidnap us, but we escaped."

"It's close enough to the truth," said Harry, "You didn't want the cops involved because you were scared, so you called your school friend, me, to pick you up and take you to the hospital-I only live an hour and a half out of London, in Surrey."

"I had just-I'd just called for an ambulance when they grabbed me," added Lavender. "They grabbed Pansy at King's Cross, but I'd left before they could find me. We got them to stop the car by saying we had to pee and we took Clover with us because she's still being potty trained. They sent a guard with us-we wanted the privacy of the forest next to the road."

Pansy nodded. "Lavender had taken some self defense lessons from Potter and tripped the man. I kicked him a couple times while he was down and we made a run for it. We called Potter to pick us up from a pay phone in the first town we found." Pansy furiously brushed back a tear. "We had to leave Liam and Logan in the car and we don't know what happened to them."

"They might suspect that I have something to do with this," said Harry.

Both Pansy and Lavender turned to stare at Harry. Finally Pansy asked, "What the hell do you mean?"

"I spent most of my free time before Hogwarts in trouble with the law." After a moment Harry explained the real reason he found the idea of St. Brutus's School for Incurable Criminal Boys ridiculous. "The Muggles have it on record that I've stolen, been involved with gangs, and well, some other things."

"What?" demanded Lavender while Pansy gave him a measuring look.

"They decided that I was too young to be held for killing the man. Anyway, it was self-defense. But they will remember that."

"Then Quirrell wasn't the first man you'd ever killed," said Pansy.

"Moving on. Dobby, Winky, thank you for your help," said Harry. "I might see you next year, I might not. But thanks."

"You be going before they be finding you, Harry Potter, sir, Miss Lav-Lav, Miss Pan-Pan. Winky be making sure nasty Death Eaters don't hurt more babies," said the tiny House-Elf.

Harry looked back at Pansy and Lavender then at the two House-Elves. "Could you two make sure that Liam and Logan's bodies are found by the police, a couple miles south of London. They should-they should have a proper burial and the Death Eaters certainly won't give them that."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby. "Dobby be doing that now."

The two House-Elves popped out of the cave. Harry walked over to his bike and pressed the blue button. The sidecar appeared.

"Parkinson, you and Clover should get into the sidecar," said Harry. "Lavender can sit behind me. I only have two helmets, so-"

"Pansy and Clover can have them," said Lavender. She handed him back his things and started to wrap her scarf around her head once more.

* * *

Harry paced restlessly, waiting for somebody, anybody, to update him on what was going on. Not that he really had any right to that information. None of the girls had seemed to be that badly injured, but one could never tell. Especially with whatever magic may have been done to them.

It'd been several hours and Harry was already grateful that he'd packed that food. They'd had to stop on the way to London to feed Clover (she hadn't eaten since breakfast), and both the other girls had been more than happy to have peanut butter and jelly sandwiches along with some dried fruit and jerky. Harry had left the sandwiches to the girls, preferring the dried fruit and several pieces of dried meat.

"Mr. Potter?"

He stopped short. In front of him stood two men in suits.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Detective Smith and this is Detective Williams. We need to ask you a few questions."

"Can I see your badges?" asked Harry, suspicious that they might be wizards in disguise. He looked at the badges held out by the two men. Scotland Yard. Damn. "Are the girls going to be alright?"

"They should be, Mr. Potter," said Williams.

"Right, so you wanted to talk to me," said Harry, rather relieved by the answer he'd received.

* * *

Pansy stared out the window of her room while Lavender answered the police woman's questions about their extended family. Unfortunately, Aunt Clara had been disowned by her family years ago-they didn't like magic at all, and she, Clover, and Lavender were all that was left of the Brown family.

"Are you sure you can't think of anybody else?" asked the woman-she thought her name was Officer Jameson.

After a long moment Pansy said, "My father."

"Miss Parkinson, your father-"

"Not Lawrence Parkinson! He was my stepfather!" snapped Pansy. "Liam and Logan are my half-brothers and Clover and I share the same father. I know that Mum told him that I existed, but she was married by that point. I don't know if he knows about Clover."

"Can you tell me his name?"

"Guy Gardner. He was born in Baltimore, Maryland, and went to college with Mum. According to Mum, he owned a bar called Warrior's in New York City the last time she spoke to him. I don't know how to contact him."

* * *

"Whadaya want?" said Guy, picking up the phone Veronna had handed him.

A snooty British voice asked, "Mr. Guy Garder?"

"Yeah, I am. What of it?" demanded Guy.

"I'm Anne Jameson with Scotland Yard," said the woman. "Miss Pansy Parkinson-"

"What's wrong with my daughter?" demanded Guy, not caring that most of the bar had overheard his outburst.

* * *

Guy tapped his fingers on the armrest, mentally encouraging the plane to move faster. From her spot in the pilot's seat, Zinda Blake rolled her eyes. Zinda was a rather good friend and employee of his, not to mention that as a former member of the Blackhawks she was an excellent pilot.

He well remembered Columbine Brown. They'd dated for several months in college, though it had never been serious. They'd grown up together, going to the same elementary, junior, and high school in Baltimore. Then they'd gone to the University of Michigan together.

Columbine had dropped out during her sophomore year of college and moved to England to live with her brother. At least that's what she'd told him. In actuality, her amazingly old fashioned parents had sent her out of town because she was pregnant. Guy still wasn't sure why Columbine hadn't told him about his child until years later.

She'd walked back into his life nearly four years earlier. At the time, he hadn't started dating Tora yet, and had not objected when Columbine had spent the night with him. Part of Guy still wondered exactly why Columbine had slept with him, considering his mental condition and personality. It'd been so different from what he'd been like in college.

The morning after Columbine had told Guy of Pansy and her marriage. The only reason why he hadn't insisted on visitation rights was that even with his brain injury, he'd known that subjecting a child to that couldn't be healthy for her. At the time, the best thing for his daughter was to continue on as Pansy Parkinson, and no matter how much of an asshole he was, Guy always tried to do what was best for the women in his life.

From what the police had told him, somehow Pansy and her cousin had managed to escape several criminal associates of Pansy's stepfather with Pansy's youngest sibling. The rest of the family had been killed within a twenty four hour period by said criminal associates.

* * *

Harry flopped down in a chair next to Lavender. Pansy sat across from them. They were all sitting around Pansy's hospital bed. Luckily the police seemed to believe the story they'd concocted. Most likely because as far as the Muggle were concerned, Death Eaters were members of a strange cult/terrorist organization. Apparently the Obliviators hadn't been able to erase everything.

"Have you been here the entire time?" asked Lavender.

"Huh?"

"Have you left since last night?" she said.

"No."

"Aren't you worried about what your family would say?"

Pansy snorted. "I doubt they'll say anything against their precious boy-who-lives. They probably think the sun shines out your ass."

Harry gave Pansy and aggravated look. "If you must know, I doubt they'll care so long as I don't get arrested again. My mother's family hates everything about magic."

"Then why do you live with them?"

Harry gave Lavender a sardonic smile. "Because, Dumbledore, in all his power and wisdom decided he was above the law, had me taken from my godfather and sent to live with my mother's sister and her family for-and I quote 'blood protection.' Then, he sends his minions to spy on me to make sure that their weapon stays where it's supposed to be." He shook his head. "The old coot somehow forgot that when Tommy boy used my blood to resurrect himself, the blood protection stopped working."

"Tommy boy?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort."

Pansy gave him a scornful look. "You just didn't like being cooped up and wanted some adventure, didn't you."

Harry glared at her. "A cage is still a cage, no matter how it's dressed up, and nobody bothered to dress up mine. I didn't rescue you for the sake of adventure and an adrenaline rush; I helped rescue you because it was the right thing to do."

"Oh please. You just got tired of being waited on hand and foot so you-"

Lavender reached out to try to stop Pansy's words, but stopped when Harry leapt to his feet. He towered over her, giving her a look that would have made even Draco Malfoy think twice.

"Shut up! Don't you dare talk about things you know nothing about!" growled Harry. "While you were living in your perfect little suburban home, my family was starving me for fun. My uncle gave my cousin treats whenever he beat the snot out of me. Until I started school I thought my name was freak! Don't you dare imply that I've had an easy life! I spent years working as their House-Elf!" He looked away. "My first Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Where was yours addressed to, the largest bedroom on the third floor?"

Harry turned to the window, unwilling to see the look on Pansy or Lavender's face. "I'm going for a walk. Do you two want anything-normal food, soda?"

"Could you get us some tea-black please," said Lavender. "And could you bring some sugar and cream back with you?"

"Honey for me, no sugar," Pansy said in a low voice.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes."

* * *

Lavender waited until Harry left before she gave Pansy a glare. "I don't think he was lying about what he said."

"Come on, he's just a glory hound," said Pansy.

"No, he's not. What he's wearing isn't his normal clothes. Most of the time he wears rags not even a House-Elf would want," Lavender explained. "And I know that he spent the summer before second year locked in his room. His family put bars on the windows! The Weasley twins broke him out, literally. I overheard them talking to Lee about it. And other than that Quibbler interview, Harry's never talked about anything he does. I mean, I asked him once about why he was in the hospital-first year-and he totally clamed up. He does that whenever somebody asks him about that stuff. If he wanted the attention, he'd talk about it like Ron did when Sirius Black tried to kill him."

Lavender sighed, noting the stubborn look on Pansy's face. "I'm not asking for you to like him, I'm just asking for you to give him a chance."

"But you're the one who spread a lot of those rumors."

Lavender shrugged. "Good gossip is hard to come by-especially about Harry. And Parvati was the one that made most of them up, I just helped spread the rumors."

"Fine," said Pansy. "He has until the end of the month to prove he's not a spoiled little shit, just like Draco."

* * *

Guy shrugged. "I got no problem with taking in Pansy, Clover, and if need be, their cousin, but doesn't one of Lavender's-it was Lavender, right?-relatives want her?"

The social worker, a Mrs. Jones, let out a sigh. "The Smyth family has made it clear that they don't want the girl. They seem to be under the delusion that Miss Brown is a witch, of all things."

He couldn't help but snort. Obviously the woman had no idea that the Brown family had been rather infamous in Baltimore precisely because they could use magic. And they were rather good at it as well-not that Guy had realized precisely how powerful or how skilled Columbine had been, even as a child, until his time first as occasional Green Lantern for Sector 2814 and later on as Warrior.

"I already knew about the rumors and stories," said Guy. It would be best if the government thought that the tales of magic were just that, tales. "Columbine had to put up with that shit back when we were children. Half the neighborhood was convinced that she and her family were a bunch a' evil witches."

Kari Limbo had certainly not been the first magic user he'd dated over the years. That honor had gone to Columbine. Guy had always been a fan of strong women with powers, although he was more than willing to admit that he preferred traditional gender roles in a relationship-well, to a point. He still wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when it came to Kari.

"Now, what is it you do for a living, Mr. Gardner?" asked Mrs. Jones.

"I own my own bar and work as a bartender there," said Guy. "I have a masters in secondary education-I spent several years working as a gym teacher for children with disabilities, and a degree in psychology. Before I started working as a teacher, I was a social welfare caseworker with…"

* * *

Harry gave no sign that he'd noticed the wizard tailing him. Kingsley hadn't bothered to disguise himself, beyond dressing as a Muggle. Actually, Kingsly was the first adult that Harry had ever seen successfully pass for a Muggle.

The question was, why was the Auror following him? And for that matter, how had Kingsley found him? Did the Order already know he was gone? If they did, so be it. If not… what was Kingsley's purpose in following him?

He hadn't noticed anybody else, but that didn't mean anything. They could have been under anything from a notice-me-not charm to an invisibility cloak. Hell, if Tonks was sitting somewhere, then he wouldn't even have her clumsiness to identify her by.

Perhaps it would be best to talk to Kingsley and find out what he wanted. If nothing else, Harry couldn't go back to the hospital until he lost the man.

Ah, perfect. Harry slipped into the bookstore. It was relatively busy, but there were certainly places he could go that would be out of sight-just in case he had to use magic-while still within shouting distance of the Muggles. Not to mention that there was probably a back entrance as well.

Harry settled himself at the end of a row of law texts. Luckily, the bookcase ended a little less than a meter from the wall, allowing another row of bookcases to be placed against the wall.

"Is there any particular reason why you're following me, Auror Shacklebolt?" Harry asked quietly, the second Kingsley turned into his aisle.

Kingsley gave him a measuring look before saying, "Could you tell me exactly what happened at King's Cross yesterday?"

"I don't see why you'd care. After all, Parkinson's just Death Eater spawn."

"No child should pay for the sins of their parents." Kingsley sighed. "Though the Order may be unwilling to do anything about this, there may still be a chance to save-"

"Don't bother," said Harry.

"Perhaps you should explain that statement, Mr. Potter. Four children are missing. If there is any hope of those children surviving-" Shacklebolt growled.

Upon reflection, Harry realized that this was the angriest he'd ever seen Kingsley. "Liam and Logan Parkinson are already dead. And technically, you should have said five were missing, not four. Lavender Brown's mother was killed by Death Eaters yesterday because they found out that Mr. Brown was Mrs. Parkinson's brother. The girls are all safe now-at least as safe as they can be with Death Eaters gunning for them."

"What did you do, Mr. Potter?" Kingsley asked softly.

"What the Order refused to do."

"Mr. Potter-"

"I won't tell you any more than that," Harry said stubbornly. "And I'm not going to let you take me back to that prison Dumbledork calls my home."

"I'm not here on Order business," said Kingsley. "I came only to find out what I could from you on the Parkinsons. Kidnapping is still very much illegal and I am a law enforcement officer."

"So you're here only as an Auror?" Harry asked slowly. "Why isn't Tonks with you?"

"My partner shares many viewpoints with Moody and the rest of the Order. I decided it would be best not to have her accompany me when I found out you were no longer with your relatives."

"I'll tell you what happened on a couple conditions."

"Those conditions are…"

"Nothing I tell you will go beyond us," said Harry. "I don't care if you snap my wand, but I wasn't the only one to do anything illegal last night. You also need to swear an oath that you will not do or say anything to put Pansy Parkinson, Clover Parkinson, or Lavender Brown in danger based upon the information I tell you. You need to swear to give me a two day head start if you're going to tell anybody that I'm loose. And you need to tell me how you found me."

"Your conditions are reasonable-but I want to see the girls myself, just to be sure," said Kingsley. "Why don't you tell me over lunch? There's a café a couple stores down that makes excellent sandwiches."

* * *

Kingsley couldn't help but stare in amazement. Enlisting the help of free House-Elves was a completely unexpected and surprisingly intelligent move. Particularly since one of the House-Elves had belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

It was rare to find a wizard so accepting of magical beings. Far too rare. No doubt a condition of being raised in the Wizarding world. Kingsley himself was a half blood-Muggle father and pureblood mother, even if she had been a squib. He'd grown up in the Muggle world and was one of the only Muggle raised Aurors in the Ministry that understood the Wizarding world and traditions.

"Parkinson, Clover, and Lavender are at one of the nearby hospitals," explained Harry. "We've already worked out a story to tell the Muggles, and they seem to be buying it. Uh, they're planning on going to ground in the Muggle world until the war's over."

Kingsley nodded. "Sensible. What story did you three work out?"

"Uh, Parkinson's father was a criminal involved in a terrorist organization. He pissed them off, they came after his family. They picked Parkinson up at the train station and Lavender was grabbed at her apartment after she called for an ambulance. The girls were in the car with the other children. Parkinson and Lavender convinced their captors they had to go to the toilet and took Clover with them." Harry paused, taking a sip of water. "Once they were out of sight of the car, Lavender tripped their guard using a self-defense move I'd taught her and Parkinson kicked the guy into unconsciousness. They ran to the nearest town and called me to pick them up and take them to the hospital."

"Have you thought about being an Obliviator?" asked Kingsley. "They could use people with that sort of imagination."

"No," said Harry. "I don't like the idea of messing with people's minds."

"Mmm." Kingsley let out a breath. When all was said and done, this might be the only option other than Hogwarts that the boy had. At least if he wanted to survive the war. Potter was impressive without any special training. If given the training he needed… "Are you familiar with magical Apprenticeships?"

"Huh?" said Harry. "I didn't know there were still apprenticeships. Anywhere."

"The Muggles still use apprentices for things like plumbing, but they are relatively popular in the magical community, in and out of the Wizarding world," explained Kingsley. "Of course, while the Wizarding world has modernized-to a point-apprenticeships are very much legal. Many purebloods choose apprenticeship over Hogwarts and other magical institutions. You told McGongal you wanted to be an Auror-why did you pick that profession?"

Harry looked down. "At the time-I mean, Umbridge was there and I couldn't just talk Professor McGonagal normally in front of that toad and it sounded cool." He shook his head. "When I actually thought about it, I realized that I did want to be an Auror. Fighting is the only thing I'm good at, and when we have competent professors, Defense Against the Dark Arts is my favorite class.

"When I was a kid I wanted to be a police officer. Hell, even after all the times I'd been arrested, is till wanted to be a cop-and then I got my Hogwarts letter and was distracted by magic. I want to help people and help make sure that criminals-like my relatives, end up behind bars. You can't tell me that they haven't broken the law, because we both know you'd be lying."

"Arrested? When did you get arrested?" asked Kingsley.

"When I was a kid. I stole food sometimes. It never went to trial. There were a couple times when the cops questioned me because they thought I was a member of my cousin's gang." Harry snorted, then became much more serious. "I killed a man. Professor Quirrel wasn't the first I'd killed in self defense. I was seven. I think he was a wizard-he was saying something about me and his master-and I remember him pulling a knife. After that, it gets a bit hazy. I don't remember if I did it or if my magic did it, but when the cops came, the man was on the ground, his knife sticking out of his chest. The cops decided I was too young to know that what I had done was wrong. The social worker and psychologist forgot I existed."

This he hadn't known. But then, Dumbledore wouldn't want the image of the boy-who-lived tarnished in any way. Kingsley had to admit that he was a bit surprised that Potter was being so forthcoming with information, but this made his decision easier.

"Do you know why the Auror Academy was founded?" asked Kingsley.

"No… why?"

"Until that point in time, all Aurors were trained through apprenticeships. Taking an untrained Auror Apprentice into war was crazy and too many of the Aurors with Apprentices died, leaving apprentices without masters. The Auror Academy was founded in 1940 to solve that problem. At the time we'd already been at war with Grindelwald for four years. Our forces were so depleted that almost none of the Aurors were willing to take an apprentice. After the war ended, most people who wanted to become an Auror continued going through the Academy instead of an apprenticeship." Kingsley paused. "Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I haven't taken my NEWTs yet-and I don't even know what my grades on my OWLs are," protested Potter.

"Bah. One doesn't need any magical training to become an apprentice. It's preferred, but legally, I could take anyone over the age of fourteen, with the slightest bit of magic and make them my apprentice. The apprenticeship would be longer for them, because I had to teach them the basics, but it would still be a legal apprenticeship."

"If you're offering this because I'm the bloody boy-who-lived, then you can go fuck yourself," growled Potter.

At least the boy had some spunk. "I'm offering this because you managed to lead all five of those children out of the Department of Mysteries alive, because you've survived every goddamn test Dumbledore sent your way, because of your actions last night. You have some real potential, boy, but it's being wasted at Hogwarts. We both know you won't stand a chance against Voldemort without proper training, and I want that creature dead just as much as you do."

"Before I agree to this," Potter said slowly. "What's involved in this apprenticeship?"

"I provide room and board. Until you turn seventeen, I'd be your legal guardian-although you would be exempt from laws dealing with underage magic," explained Kingsley. "You'd get a monthly salary of one hundred galleons to be spent on whatever you please, although I recommend you save as much as possible. I provide you with equipment needed.

"You would begin by learning everything you would have learned during your NEWT years with particular focus on things I believe you would find useful as an Auror and the law, both Wizarding and Muggle. Once I believe that you're sufficient on the NEWT level, I will teach you what you would have learned in the Academy. As an apprentice, you may court any woman you please, but must have my permission to marry until such time as your apprenticeship is done. You would, of course, accompany me at work, wherever that may be, unless I say otherwise. You would have some power to arrest and questions criminals along with investigating crimes, but only under certain rules and guidelines that are not applicable to a fully trained Auror. Any questions?"

"Do you know anybody that can teach me Occlumency? And what about those personality exams Professor McGonagal said a person has to take before entering the Academy?"

"I am licensed to teach Occlumency. As for the exams, they were created because the Academy did not have the natural filter that the apprentice system has. If any master thought their apprentice was not suited for that subject, the apprenticeship would be ended. Since you would be trained through an apprenticeship, I would be the one deciding if you had the proper personality and mental fortitude for the job."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How did you find me, anyway?" asked Harry as he patiently waited in line.

"Modified scrying spell," explaineded Kingsley. "The only way to protect against it is to carry salt or iron, or be in a place under the Fidelus."

"Why don't they teach that sort of stuff at school?" Harry looked up at the menu, then said, "Do you want any tea, sir?"

"Some tea would be good. You never did say why we were here."

"I promised the girls I'd bring back tea when I finished my walk." He turned to the cashier. "Four black teas to go, medium." Having already seen the selection of condiments, Harry added, "Is there any way to have some lemon in one of the teas? Oh, how do you drink your tea, sir?"

"Black," said Kingsley.

"Right. And could I have a box of ten assorted biscuits? Thanks."

Once Harry had paid and they had received his orders, he headed over to the counter with condiments. Harry quickly grabbed a handful of cream, sugar, and honey packets which were tossed into the bag with his box of biscuits.

"The girls are under police guard," explained Harry as they walked toward the hospital. "The Muggles think Death Eaters are part of a terrorist organization and insist on making sure nobody suspicious visits them. It took forever for Lavender to convince them I was harmless."

"They'll let me past." At Harry's confused look, Kingsley continued. "To help blend in with the Muggle world, when an Auror shows their badge to a Muggle, the Muggle sees a badge and identification which say that the Auror is really an agent of whichever government agency is appropriate for the situation. The Prime Minister and the royal family approved this all years ago. They're the only English Muggles in politics to officially know about the Wizarding world."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Will I…"

"It depends on the situation. Right now you're too young to pass for a government agent, so it will most likely show you as a government intern." Kingsley paused. "You have until tomorrow morning to back out. I'll have to notify Madam Bones that I've take you as my apprentice then. That's when you'll receive your badge, uniform, and other equipment."

* * *

"Considering their ages, elder Miss Parkinson and Miss Brown do have a some say in their placement, however, the younger Miss Parkinson will likely be given into your care," explained Mrs. Jones as they walked down the hallway.

The woman had really warmed up to Guy after she had verified his former job as a social welfare caseworker. Considering how busy hospitals generally were, Guy was a bit surprised that the hospital had managed to put Pansy and her cousin in the same room. Then again, the police had probably wanted to only guard two doors instead of three.

It also helped that Guy had decided not to play the part of uneducated asshole like he did with his colleagues in the superhero world. He wanted to present the best image of himself possible.

"I understand," said Guy. He wasn't sure why Pansy had claimed that he'd fathered Clover as well, but the timing certainly fit.

Once he and Mrs. Jones had been allowed past by the men standing guard, they entered the room. The two girls were sitting on one of the beds whispering to each other quietly.

Neither girl looked much alike, beyond the shape of their nose, multitude of freckles, and their body type, which was about thirty pounds heavier than what most teenage girls strived for. While both had hair that came past their hips, one had thick, strawberry blonde curls while the other had thick strait hair the color of butterscotch. While the redhead had a heart shaped face, the blonde's face was more oval in shape.

While the redhead calmly looked at him with her hazel eyes, the blonde gave him a wide-eyed, slightly frightened look with her brown eyes. It seemed that the only reason why the blonde didn't bolt was the hand the redhead had placed on her arm.

"Lavender, this is Mr. Gardner," the redhead said just loud enough for the blonde to hear. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon," said Guy. "I hadn't known that your mother had told you about me, Pansy."

Pansy shrugged. "Mum never hid who my father was from me. She gave Clover and I several pictures of you from when you and Mum were children."

"Now, Miss Parkinson, Miss Brown, considering your ages, you two do have some choice in your placement," explained Mrs. Jones, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Mr. Gardner has offered to take all three of you in, however, that would mean moving to another country. If you don't want to go with him, then you will likely be separated and sent to different foster homes. However, you will both continue to be sent the same school, up in Scotland unless you wish to transfer to a local school."

Pansy and Lavender leaned into each other and started to have a furiously whispered conversation. After several minutes, they separated.

"If we were to go with you, what would happen?" asked Pansy.

"So long as the tuition's not too bad, I can keep sending you to that public school up in Scotland, if you want. Don't have much room in my apartment, though, so you two would have to share a room and Clover would have her own room." Guy paused. "You'd have to baby sit your younger sister when I work, occasionally make dinner for yourselves. That sort of thing. All three of you will be seeing a psychiatrist for the foreseeable future. If you don't want to continue with your school, there are a couple good private schools in the city-public schools are called private schools in the US."

This caused another whispered conversation.

Lavender nodded, then announced, "Pansy and I have talked and we want to go with Mr. Gardner."

"And we want to transfer to a different school," added Pansy.

* * *

Harry slowed as he saw a man walk out of Pansy and Lavender's room, followed by Mrs. Jones, their social worker. The man was rather large, at least six feet tall-although Kingsley was several inches taller. His red hair was a shade darker than Pansy's and even with the suit on, it was obvious that the man was very fit.

"Mr. Potter, I thought you'd gone home for the day," said Mrs. Jones, walking over to him.

"Uh, no ma'am," said Harry. "Just went eat lunch and to get the girls some good tea-instead of the shit they serve here. Oh, sir, this is Mrs. Jones, Lavender, Parkinson, and Clover's social worker. Ma'am, this is-"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, ma'am." He pulled out the badge. "I'm with SOCA(1). I just need to ask Miss Parkinson and Miss Brown some questions about their ordeal. Nothing too stressful, I assure you."

"I'd like to be there when you talk to them," said the man, something about his manner suggesting barely restrained violence.

"You are…"

"Guy Gardner. I'm Pansy's father."

"What?" said Harry, nearly dropping his tray of teas. "I thought Mr. Parkinson-"

"Potter, why don't you go deliver that tea," said Kingsley.

Knowing an order when he heard one, Harry nodded. "Right. Bye Mrs. Jones, Mr. Gardner."

Harry walked past the two guards and into the room. He set down the tray and turned to the girls, who didn't seem to have been harmed.

"Harry-"

"Are you guys ok? Is that Gardner person really Parkinson's father? Did he do anything to you?" asked Harry.

"First of all, he's a Muggle, Potter," said Pansy. "Secondly, he really is my father-and Clover's father as well. Lawreance Parkinson was my stepfather. Thirdly, he's our new legal guardian. We'll be going with him to New York City, attending Muggle schools, and trying to keep our heads down."

"Oh. Uh, Auror Shacklebolt is going to be here in a minute or two-he's pretending to be with SOCA, though." Harry handed each girl a cup of tea and the requested condiments. "He's already sworn a magical oath not to knowingly put either of you in danger and has agreed not to tell anybody where you were. He just wants the names of any of the Death Eaters from last night that you can remember."

"H-how did…"

Harry let out a sigh. "Uh, by the way, I've decided to withdraw from Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Auror Apprentice Harry Potter at your service," said Harry, holding out the box of biscuits. "I'm apprenticing under Shacklebolt. Anyway, when I ran into Shacklebolt earlier today, he insisted on making sure that you two and Clover were alright-He tracked me down to find out what he could about Parkinson's kidnapping. He wanted to help you."

"You're sure that Shacklebolt is trustworthy?" said Lavender, leaning into Pansy's side. Pansy was once more glaring at him.

"As sure as I can be. Even if he isn't, the oath was worded so that he couldn't do anything directly or indirectly to harm you."

"Alright, but if the Auror betrays us, I'll be holding you personally responsible," said Pansy.

"Understood, Parkinson." Harry then started to change the subject. "So, you two have already decided where to go to ground."

"Yeah, Mr. Gardner, uh, Uncle Guy, will be taking us in. He owns his own bar in New York City. We'll be going to one of the local schools and pretending to be Muggles," explained Lavender. "I'll be keeping my name, but Pansy and Clover are going to change their surname to Gardner."

"What about your magical education?"

"We'll be doing what we can on our own," said Pansy. "Our books of magic will be coming with us and there are always places to buy potions supplies. So long as we only practice magic in our apartment, we should be fine."

Lavender nodded her agreement.

"Wait, you can practice magic in the Colonies?"

"They're not very strict," explained Lavender.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "What my cousin means to say is that there are less than ten thousand magic users in the United States and nobody polices them. At all. We could kill somebody in public, with magic, and so long as none of the Superheroes found out, we probably wouldn't be questioned by anybody. There's no magical government. And it's nearly impossible to track who's doing which bit of magic, because nobody's registered, beyond students at Salem. And that school is for Muggle-Borns."

"Ah. You should protect yourselves from scrying spells as well. That's how Shacklebolt found me."

"Good idea," said Lavender. "Was it salt or metal that was needed?"

"Salt or iron, Lav," said Pansy. "Steel works as well. Jewelry made of steel would work. Maybe a locket with a bit of salt in it for extra protection."

"Uh, Shacklebolt knows what really happened and what we've told the police. Mr. Gardner wants to be in the room when you're questioned, just so that you know. Do you want me to do anything else? Before you leave, that is."

"We'll be fine," said Lavender. "Although, could you find out what was done with my rabbit, Muffy, and Snowball and make sure they end up in good homes?"

* * *

"Do you know the names of any of your stepfather's associates," asked Kingsley, having listened to the story told by Pansy and Lavender.

"Bellatrix LeStrange, Rodolphus LeStrange, Rabastan LeStrange," she paused. Pansy had already mentioned that Lucius and Draco Malfoy along with Daniel Davis were the ones to kidnap her. "Yaxley-I don't know his given name. Alecto and Amycus Carrow." She shuddered at their names, touching a wound that ran from her collar bone to her hip. It was bandaged and stitched, but could still be seen. "Mr. Bulstrode, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Chang, Mr. and Mrs. Edgecomb, and Mr. Smith-his son, Zacharias is in our year at school. Lav, can you think of anybody else?"

"Uh… Wasn't Mr. Bagman friendly with… well, most of the men you just mentioned?" At Pansy nod, Lavender continued. "And Mr. Flint and Marcus-that's his son. We're you complaining last summer about how Marcus tried to feel you up after joining the family business and you totally nailed him in the-"

"I'd forgotten about that," said Pansy. "And Adrian Pucey. The two of them do everything together. I know he's a member. Montague too."

"And Snape too. Uh, Professor Snape. He was… in the town looking for us with Montague."

"We barely managed to hide before they saw us," explained Pansy.

Kingsley couldn't help but wonder which side the Order's pet spy was really on. The girls had just said that Snape had been in the dungeon as well. Which led to the question of why did the man do nothing? The spy excuse would only work for so long before Kingsley arrested the man.

"There are more, but we only really know the men we've met through my stepfather, my former boyfriend, and at parties," said Pansy.

* * *

Guy listened to Pansy and Lavender tell the man what had happened to them, wondering if the girls honestly expected him to believe that story. Columbine had been a very powerful witch and he knew that both girls had to have been taught to use their magic as well. There was no way that they wouldn't have used their magic to protect themselves.

Obviously neither girl wanted to let it be known what had really happened. Were they frightened that somebody would come after them? They'd thought up a good cover story though. If a person didn't know about the family having magic, they'd never suspect that either girl was lying.

And part of him couldn't help but wonder if that Potter punk wasn't much more involved than either girl had mentioned. He'd encountered many dangerous youths in his childhood in Baltimore. Hell, he'd come very close to going to jail after stealing a car when he was just a couple years older than Potter. If Mace hadn't beat some sense into him… It wasn't that Potter dressed like the typical rebellious youth, it was that Potter reminded Guy of both himself at that age and a good number of his friends from that time in his life. Not that Guy had been a member of a gang, but he'd certainly associated with fellow juvenile delinquents.

It wouldn't surprise Guy to learn that Potter was a member of a gang. The boy hadn't worn any specific colors, but Guy had managed to locate several hidden weapons by sight alone. Somethind tied to one leg and a knife in one pocket at the very least. He was pretty sure he'd seen a switchblade as well.

At least the boy wasn't some whiney emo brat. That would have been even worse than a gang member.

There was a knock on the door before Potter stuck his head in. "I'm heading out, girls. Shacklebolt's insisting I head home. Something about worrying relatives."

Lavender shook her head. "You'll visit tomorrow, right?"

"Somewhere 'tween five and six."

"See you then, Harry."

"Bye Lavender, Parkinson."

Pansy didn't even look at him, though she did say, "Potter."

Once Harry was gone, Guy couldn't help but ask, "What was that about?"

"Oh, Pansy and Harry really don't get along," explained Lavender. "She used to date his biggest rival at school, and you know… has gotten into a couple fights with some of his friends. Actually… he doesn't like me much either, but we, at least, can have a civil conversation."

"I'm surprised he talks to you at all, after all the rumors you've spread about him," said Pansy. "Even if Parvati really was the one who made up most of them."

"When are we-when are we leaving?" asked Lavender.

"Two or three days," said Guy. "Just need to get all the legal shit done."

* * *

Harry pulled up to the house, wondering what to expect. Kingsley had given him the address and had told him to be there before supper, which was at seven. It was in Stoke-by-Nayland(2), a rather nice looking village in Suffolk.

It was two stories with a relatively well kept yard. There was a football and what looked to be a rather smudged drawing of squares for a hopscotch game. Harry already liked the neighborhood, if for no other reason that none of the houses appeared to be identical completely identical.

He parked his motorcycle in the driveway, not knowing where else to put it. Harry picked up the saddlebags and slung them over one shoulder before walking up to the door. He rang the doorbell, unsure of the reception he'd receive.

A pretty woman with her dark hair in a bun and deeply tanned skin rather similar in shade to the Patil twins answered the door. Harry wasn't sure who she was, but felt safe assuming that she was Kingsley's wife or perhaps a friend.

"May I help you?" said the woman.

"Uh, I'm Harry Potter, ma'am. Shacklebolt told me to-"

"Oh," said the woman. "Kinsley told me you were coming. You're his apprentice, right?"

Huh. She hadn't even looked at his scar. How refreshing. "Yes, ma'am."

"None of that ma'am nonsense," said the woman. "I'm Miriam, Kingsley's wife. Feel free to call me Miri, most people do."

"I couldn't do that, Mrs. Shacklebolt," said Harry.

Miriam opened her mouth to object, then shook her head. "Come on in. I'll show you to your room. Supper will be in half an hour."

She closed the door behind Harry, leading him into the house. While the furniture and decorations suggested that the Shacklebolts were at the same level, financially, their home had the homey feeling of the Burrow.

He passed by a kitchen, sitting room complete with television, and a dining room on the way to the stairs. From what Harry could see, there were several very full bookcases in the sitting room and a doll in the middle of the room. He was relatively sure that they were the only rooms on that floor.

Harry was led up the stairs, where Miriam pointed out the room that belonged to the boys, the stairway to the girl's attic room, the bathroom, the master bedroom, at the end of the hall, and finally, his own room.

"This was the guest room. It'll be your room until you finish your apprenticeship," explained Miriam.

"Thank you, Mrs. Shacklebolt."

"Not a problem. Oh, after you eat, could you move that motorcycle of your's to the garage? I'm sure it'll fare a bit better there."

* * *

Harry had quickly washed up and changed his shirt. He'd then taken a better look around the room he'd been given. While a bit smaller than his room with the Dursley's, it was much nicer.

There was a matching set of furniture including a full size bed, desk, chair, a bedside table, dresser and two bookcases. The closet was more than big enough for all of his clothing, and then some. The throw rug on the floor, curtains at the window, and the quilt on his bed all contained matching shades of tan and green.

He wandered into the dining room as several children set out plates. A boy put down the cups, a younger boy putting down the napkins while a girl that looked older than both boys set out silverware and plates.

"Do you need any help?" asked Harry.

They shook their heads as the girl said, "Ask Mum."

"Right." With that Harry headed to the kitchen.

At his offer of help, Miriam had him bring out several bottles containing milk, apple juice, and cranberry juice, followed by carrying the plates of cooked and raw vegetables. Miriam carried the platter with an unfamiliar meat dish. He'd been more than a bit surprised to see two more children, a boy and a girl, coloring at the kitchen table.

Wondering how many children there were in the family, Harry returned to the dining room. He'd already seen two girls and three boys. Surely there couldn't be any more than that. Then again, the Weasleys had seven children and the Parkinsons had had four. Perhaps wizards tended to have large families. Sure, Malfoy was an only child, but he was probably so inbred that he was the only child they could have.

Miriam paused, her eyes widening. "Oh, I haven't introduced you to the children. Kids, this is your father's apprentice, Harry. Harry, this is Leia, our oldest, Luke, Han, Mara, and Ben."

He blinked for several seconds. Those names couldn't be coincidence. "Hi. Do you… like Star Wars?"

Several of the children groaned, then blushed. Apparently this was a common question.

"I didn't know you were Muggle raised," said Miriam, a wide grin upon her face. "None of the wizards Kingsley brings home know anything about the Muggle world. Kingsley and I are both big Star Wars fans."

"I, uh, liked the movies," said Harry, not mentioning that he'd barely seen any of it. He'd been too busy trying not to get caught watching the television with Dudley while trying not to get hit by his cousin to pay the movies full attention. "I don't remember a Mara, though."

"Oh, you wouldn't. She's a character from the Star Wars books. She was an assassin raised by Emperor Palpatine and ended up marrying Luke about two decades after the year A New Hope was set in."

"Ah. Muggle-Born or Half-Blood?"

"I'm a Muggle, actually," said Miriam.

Harry would have said more, but closed his mouth when he heard the front door close. Moments later Kingsley made his way into the dining room. He nodded at Harry then greeted his wife and children.

At least he now knew why Miriam thought nothing of his name or scar. She likely had no idea how the Wizarding world viewed him. Harry had to admit that he found the fact that Kingsley married a Muggle very comforting.

* * *

The table was long and rectangular, with seating for ten. Probably more if need be. Kingsley took the seat at the head of the table, Miriam at his left. Ben, the youngest of the children was put in the high chair next to Miriam while Leia and Mara sat on the same side as Miriam. Kingsley motioned for Harry to sit directly to his right while Luke sat next to Harry and Han next to Luke.

Conversation quickly turned to what the children were doing that summer. All of the children except for Ben, who was only two, were on various football teams and in Luke and Han's cases, on children's league Quidditch teams as well. They'd been very excited to hear about Harry's time on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Once supper was over, Harry and Kingsley went to the sitting room to continue their discussion on what would be expected of Harry.

Kingsley pulled several books from on the bookcases, handing them to Harry. "I expect you to read the first three chapters of each book before Saturday."

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"Now then, when we get to the Ministry tomorrow, follow me, and don't speak until you're spoken to. You'll get your copy of the Auror handbook then. That is to be memorized within the next couple weeks. I will be quizzing you on it." Kinsley paused. "Wear slack, not jeans tomorrow. We'll need to do something about your glasses. For the first couple days, you'll be observing Tonks and me while we go about our normal duties. When I feel you're ready, you'll be given more responsibility."

Sure he'd been given quite a bit of homework, but Harry couldn't help but feel happy. He was finally doing something. And instead of being treated like a child, he was being taught.

"Starting tomorrow, we'll be dueling at least every other day," continued Kingsley. "I'll also have you duel against other Aurors of my choosing. Along with that, you'll be put into training simulations with the other apprentices and occasionally students at the academy-what few there are. We'll start working on getting you licensed to apparate later this week. I expect you to be up by five thirty tomorrow morning, and every other morning from now on. We'll go on a run around the neighborhood, get breakfast, shower, then head in to work."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"Go get yourself unpacked. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Harry bonelessly flopped down at the kitchen table, gratefully accepting the food Miriam handed him. He hadn't quite expected a two mile run. The worst part was that he knew Kingsley had gone easy on him.

Once finished, he showered, then searched his room for appropriate clothing. Eventually, he settled on corduroys, an undershirt, a brown button up shirt, and a sturdy pair of boots he'd found to be very comfortable.

He ambled downstairs minutes a little before seven thirty. According to Kingsley, his shift started at eight and ended at four. He wanted to arrive early to introduce him to Madam Bones (although Harry had met her in passing at his trial the summer before), register Harry as his apprentice and get Harry his needed supplies.

Harry wasn't quite sure how long all that would take, but he had a feeling that they would still be completing these tasks well after Kingsley's shift began.

"We'll be flooing in until you can apparate," explained Kingsley. "The address is Ministry of Magic."

"Got it."

"I'll go first, you follow. If you get lost, stay where you are, I'll find you."

Harry blushed. "You heard about…"

Kingsley nodded.

Moments later a much dustier Harry entered the Ministry of Magic. He quickly located Kingsley and followed him through the crowds of people arriving for work. Harry ignored the looks he received. He was far too used to it.

He was led past numerous cubicals to an office. The office was labeled, Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement. Kingsley knocked twice, then opened the door when a woman said, "Enter."

"Yes, Shacklebolt?" said the woman Harry recognized as Amelia Bones. She paused. "Mr. Potter. I didn't expect to see you here again so soon. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, Madam Bones," said Kingsley. "I've decided to take Mr. Potter as my apprentice."

"You're both sure about this?"

"Yes," said Kingsley while Harry said, "Yes, ma'am."

Amelia stared at them for several long moments. She then stood and went to a filing cabinet. She pulled several sheets of parchment out and handed them to Kingsley.

"I want these forms back before nine."

Kingsley nodded, then led Harry out of the office. Once they were safely ensconced in Kingsley's cubical, Harry was handed several forms to read and sign while Kingsley filled out several others.

Once Harry handed the forms back to Kingsley, he was given four more sheets to go over. A glance at the clock told him that Kingsley's shift would begin in the next three minutes. He couldn't help but wonder what Tonks's reaction would be when she arrived. For that matter, shouldn't she have arrived already?

Moments later he heard the sounds of several people falling to the ground. Obviously Tonks had arrived.Harry looked up just in time to see Tonks bound over, stop short upon seeing him, and then trip over a trash bin.

Beside him Kingsley sighed and shook his head, muttering, "Every day."

"Harry! What are you doing here?" demanded Tonks.

"I didn't know you knew my apprentice," said Kingsley, reminding Harry that the Order was a secret.

Tonks's mouth opened and closed wordlessly. Harry took pity on her and explained, just loud enough for anybody listening to hear, "We're distant cousins. My grandmother and her mother were both members of the House of Black."

"Ah," said Kingsley. "We'll be starting a bit late today, Tonks. Madam Bones wants this paperwork within the hour."

Tonks slowly nodded, still staring at Harry. She bit her lip, giving Kingsley a worried look before walking into the cubical next to their's. "I'll finish up my paperwork from last week while you do that."

* * *

By nine thirty, Harry had changed into his new uniform. It was a simple thing, just a pair of loose trousers, a long sleeve shirt, a robe open in the front, and a set of sturdy, extremely comfortable boots, the shirt in white and the rest all in black(3), with brass buttons. Along with that came a set of dragon hide gloves, a hat, a black dragon hide vest meant to be worn over his shirt, and a multitude of tools that would no doubt be very useful.

Kingsley had also procured several extra uniforms for Harry. Apparently only the first dress uniform and regular uniform were free.

By ten Kingsley, Tonks, and Harry had started work. Apparently, except for Aurors patrolling places like Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Knockturn Alley or guarding somebody. Aurors generally didn't generally leave the Ministry building except to investigate reports of crimes.

Tonks had quickly abandoned her own cubical. Instead, she sat with Harry and Kingsley, working on various bits of paperwork that Harry was very happy he didn't have to do yet.

"Does Dumbledore know?" asked Tonks, saying her third sentence of the day to them.

"No. Not that his opinion matters to me," said Kingsley.

"But he's a-"

"He's what? Harry's legal guardian? We both know that he wasn't, that he had no right to have Harry kidnapped from Black fifteen years ago." Though Kingsley's voice was calm, there was something truly frightening him. Harry was just grateful he wasn't on the receiving end of this. "He was Harry's headmaster, nothing more. He put not only Harry, but other students at great risk for those little tests of his. Or did you think Harry coming up against Voldemort so often was accidental?"

Tonks gaped at him for several moments before managing to stutter out, "T-the Order… Dumbledore…"

"I swore an oath to uphold the law-we both did. If we were speaking of anybody but Harry, would you have allowed Dumbledore to do what he's done uncontested?"

"I…"

Kingsley nodded at Harry.

Happy to be allowed to speak, Harry continued where Kingsley had left off. "You knowingly allowed Pansy Parkinson to be kidnapped because she was from a 'dark family.' Maybe next time you or your mother gets taken by Death Eaters, we won't rescue you. After all, you mother was a Black, and they're one of the darkest families out there. Hell, you're cousin is Lucius Malfoy. You're a bloody hypocrite."

"B-but Mum was disowned and I'm a Half-Blood."

"And Lawrence Parkinson was Pansy's stepfather. Her father's a Muggle. But you left her and her siblings to be tortured to death."

* * *

(1) SOCA-Serious Organized Crime Agency. Chances are, they'd be the ones to handle something like a cult/terrorist organization. At least they would be if the information I found was correct. If I'm wrong, please tell me.

(2) Stoke-by-Nayland is an actual village in Suffolk, UK. I know very little, if anything about it. However, I didn't feel up to creating a town. So, you guys get a real town. Anyway, that's about it.

(3) I don't know what color or what design Rowling intended for Auror uniforms. So, I'm going with this. I thought it looked semi-official, and similar to the uniforms used by the Metropolitan Police.

Author's Note: I was just wondering if anybody had any ideas (DC Comics Characters only, please) on pairings for Lavender. I know it's a ways off, but I'm trying to think ahead.


End file.
